Like Suicide
by Sia86
Summary: 2012 Series "Trying to impress you is like Suicide" Lion'O's POV on his feelings for Cheetara, her relationship with his brother and his current feelings toward Pumyra. Please Read and Review!


Like Suicide

Hey,  
I wanted to write a story about Lion'O's true feelings to Cheetara, after he saw her kiss Tygra and his feelings towards Pumyra.

It's based on the song "Like a Suicide"

Please Review!

* * *

Trying to impress you is like suicide. Somehow you say I mistook your signs but to me you were perfectly clear with them; you felt the same way for me as I did for you.

You were the first girl to not judge me about my beliefs. You looked at me in a way that made me wonder if you were gonna be the one for me. Those beautiful pale rose colored eyes made my heart fall to its knees and know I think they made me fall to my death. You made comfortable to believe in technology, Mum Ra, and the Book of Omens and not try to hide it. It wasn't 'till my father's death that I followed that belief that turned into a reality.

Aside from being the first person I felt this way for, you were the first to call me 'different' instead of weird, creepy, or crazy. You even watched my back 'cause you knew I would do something stupid. Then you were there when the cats surrounded me because I wanted to free the lizards. There was so much more that saw in me that I never saw in myself. You made me feel liked, supported and cared for. And I wanted to repay it.

I always felt you beside me to support me and you say I mistook that too? Us side by side made me think I won against Tygra, who was the most favored and loved by our people. You were the most calm and disciplined of us and when I was nervous wreck your calmness somehow seeped into me. You basically fixed me, you were my better half. So beautiful, perfect and untouchable you were to me.

When we were alone, you don't know how much war went through my head in whether or not to lean in and kiss you. Because of you I over thought everything; should I do this, what will she think; I don't want to put them in danger, if this happens will I be able to her? At times I thought you were more important than the Book of Omens, and you made me embed the thing deeper into my heart because you cared for it.

There was much I learned from you since you a mentor to me. Patience. That's what I did I waited for the time to tell you or when you finally told me about the feelings we had. I waited but it never happened. Instead I waited to see you kiss my brother-I don't even wanna call him that anymore. So there went the care, support, and love to Tygra, the one loved and favored by everyone including you.

You should know what I felt when I saw you two. It wasn't hate, jealousy, or anger. I never wanted to hear from either of you or see you two. I wanted both of you to become dead to me; I wanted to be deaf and blind to become numb. I wanted to be completely numb but how could I? I say something and then Tygra disagrees and you follow because you're with him. What happened to supporting what you actually think? I became so numb that it opened me up to feel everything. Seeing you with him makes me hate him, but I couldn't change the way I felt about you.

Even after I said I was over it and I forgave Tygra, I still hear you whisper to him, "He misunderstood my signs…" But you made them seem perfectly clear to me: you supported me, you didn't judge me, and you never doubted me like the others did, so how did I misunderstand? Tell me did I misunderstand our signs or did you mistake my feelings? Who mistook who? And if you felt that way towards Tygra why hadn't you gone upfront and told him, instead of having us compete over your affections?

I finally got over you when I met Pumyra. Yeah I remember you beat me at foot races (obviously) and she beat the shit out of me when I first met her in The Pit. She's so different from you, she's aggressive, rash and she has a fire burning in her amber eyes. I never knew that a girl could be so gruff and smirk as much she does. She's almost manly, but feminine at the same time. There's something about her that makes me forget any feelings I had towards you. She probably gets me more than you or Tygra ever did.

She's so much like me and she's not afraid to take a risk. At first she hated my guts but I grew on her and she grew on me. Whether she does or doesn't return my feelings I'll still want to be her friend. And if she does feel the same way hope you get jealous and want us both dead because of everything you put me through. If I become dead to you just know that side of you and Tygra that I cared about is dead to me. Both of you are only people fighting for the same cause. Hopefully now you mistake my feelings like I won't mistake your fucking signs, ever.

Trying to impress you and win you over was like suicide.

Like Suicide  
By: Seether

Premeditation will kill the trust  
They'll never know if you fear me  
With every second collecting dust  
I feel so bloated and weary  
'cause she belongs to heaven

She's comin' over like a suicide  
And it's the same old trip  
The same old trip as before  
Another complicating suicide  
And it's the same old trip  
The same old trip as before

Burn...

She'll cut you down with a single thrust  
She's taken over too quickly  
No medication can cure the lust  
So say a prayer for the sickly  
'cause she belongs to heaven

She's comin' over like a suicide  
And it's the same old trip  
The same old trip as before  
Another complicating suicide  
And it's the same old trip  
The same old trip as before... as before...

You set me up to fucking fail this time _[x8]_

She's comin' over like a suicide  
And it's the same old trip  
The same old trip as before  
Another overbearing suicide  
And it's the same old trip  
The same old trip  
She's coming over wearing genocide  
And it's the same old trip  
The same old trip as before  
Another complicating suicide  
And it's the same old trip  
The same old trip as before... as before...


End file.
